


Victoria's Secret Angels

by one_more_offbeat_anthem



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(based on a long discussion a friend and I had xP) <br/>It's Cas's birthday, and Gabriel thinks sending his brother a fun gift would be great...Dean agrees wholeheartedly, if blushingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria's Secret Angels

“Hey Cas,” Sam said, pausing in the doorway, “A package came to you. For your birthday.”

Cas rolled over in his bed in the apartment, “From?”

“Your brother, Gabriel. I’ll leave it by the door.” Sam ducked in and then left, leaving the package with a soft thump.

Cas dragged himself out of bed. He figured that he might as well check out whatever his punk brother had sent him. It couldn’t be as bad as last year’s gift-a pair of trick glasses that were supposedly demon-proof but really just ignited on his face. His eyebrows hadn’t been the same for months afterwards.

The contents of the package fell on the bed. Cas couldn’t really tell what it was, but whatever the gift was happened to be incredibly glittery. 

“What the heck, Gabriel,” Cas muttered, unfolding to reveal bejeweled underwear. A note fell out, and Cas picked it up. It read,

“Cas-have you seen those Victoria’s Secret Angel commercials where the models are wearing bejeweled underwear? I suggest watching a few in your new bejeweled undies. Happy birthday.” 

Cas rolled his eyes and decided to follow his brother’s request, putting on the (admittedly really uncomfortable and scratchy) underwear and went into the kitchen, to find Sam’s computer and look up a few videos.

“Um, hi…” There, at the sink, washing a coffee mug, was Sam’s brother and Cas’s best friend and crush, Dean, who was blushing profusely.

Cas had a feeling that Sam, standing in the doorway laughing, wasn’t going to stop teasing Dean and Cas about this for a while.


End file.
